


King Loki's Sing-a-Long Blog

by SailorLestrade



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Blog, Cute, F/M, Musical, My Freeze Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is forced to do a blog. This is day 20</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Loki's Sing-a-Long Blog

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the song I used: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2JgVHEO_SIE

King Loki’s Sing-a-Long Blog

“Hello mortals.” Loki said, sitting in front of the laptop Tony had given him to use. “Day 135 of my banishment to Midgard. And Day 20 I believe of this ridiculous blog that SHIELD just thought would be soooooooooo funny.”

“It is funny!” Clint called from somewhere on the other side of the room. Loki rolled his eyes and pushed up the sleeves on his white shirt.

“As I was saying, Stark, the one made of iron, taught me how to use a computer. So instead of a diary like a normal person under exile would have, I’m forced to do this…thing.”

“How many times are you going to explain that to them?” Steve asked. “I think they could find your first one and hear the exact same thing.” Loki rolled his eyes again.

“It’s hard to find privacy to do this. Every time I long on, they seem to come out of the woodwork.”

“It’s a good laugh Reindeer Games.” Loki sighed.

“Anyway, I was forced to go to this place you mortals call a Laundromat. And I found this very interesting mortal woman…”

****

_Laundry day  
See you there  
Under things  
Tumbling_

He saw you across the room at another machine, throwing your clothes into the washer. You had ear buds on and were nodding your head to the music. He stared at you.

_Want to say  
Love your hair_

“You hair…” Loki mumbled.

_Here I go  
Mumbling_

_With my freeze ray I will stop the world_

Loki imagined the world stopping as he leaned on his washing machine to watch you. Nothing would interrupt the two of you and he could just watch you all day.

_With my freeze ray  
I will find the time to  
Find the words to_

Loki opened up the dryer to move his wet clothes into it as his new load started washing.

_Tell you how  
How you make  
Make me feel  
What’s the phrase?_

Bruce: Like a fool  
Natasha: Kinda sick  
Tony: Special needs  
Loki: Anyways

Loki watched you through four open dryer doors as you threw your clothes into your own, silently singing along to the music on your phone.

_With my freeze ray  
I will stop  
The pain  
It’s not a death ray or an ice ray  
That’s all Tony Stark_

_I just think you need time to know  
That I’m the guy to make it real  
The feelings that you don’t dare feel  
I’ll bend the world to our will  
And we’ll make time stand still_

He looked over at you, sitting in a chair, reading the newest People magazine that had that blonde Australian guy on the cover. He imagined you standing at his side in a green dress, holding a golden spear that matched his. He imagined you taking his hand and dancing with him, spinning around and around while he smiled at you and stared into your beautiful eyes.

_That’s the plan  
Rule the world  
You and me  
Any day_

“Love your hair.”

“What?” You asked, taking an ear bud out and looking at Loki.

“I…uh…love the…air.” Loki said, quickly covering up. You shrugged and put your ear bud back in. He sighed

_With my freeze ray I will stop_

****

“That’s enough of that.” Thor said, shutting the laptop lid. “What did I tell you about musicals?” Loki sighed.

“If I don’t want to get made fun of by Stark, I don’t sing them in front of him.” Loki said. Thor nodded and left. Loki got up from the desk, still humming his song as he went and hoping that he would get to see you again.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to do that whole show, but I decided to just do this song because it's cute and I could totally see it happen lol :P Enjoy!


End file.
